Pizza 'n' Burgers: Fired Up!
Pizza 'n' Burgers: Fired Up is a fighting game based off of Fast Food Restaurants and Pizza Arcades characters, taking on a tournament to see who'll become the next arcade star, before they become exposed by The Food Critic. The game is in the same vain as Skullgirls, but it throws ideas from Street Fighter, Tekkan, and Soul Caliber into the mix. Cast of Mascots "Rat-a-tat-tat!": The main character, and mascot of the place ShowTime Pizza Theater, and he looks like Pizza Time Theater Chuck E Cheese. One of his Combo moves is by using his guitar and smacking it right threw the other fighter's skin. "Sir Bubbles Le' Clown": One of the confusing characters in the game, barrowing moves from other fighters. He also looks like Roland McDonald if he was a undead knight. Rumors has it that his design compares to the design of Sir Daniel from Medievil. "Jessy": From a smaller fast food chain, but she's also one of the more stronger characters in the game. Her design compares to Wendy (From Wendys) but it also throws some "Hip" stuff in the mix of her design. At the end of each match, she'll give out a roast to the character, a reference to The Offical Wendys Twitter. "Jazz-Handz": His mores are move leading to Card games, and Gambling. His design is a mashup of Jack from Jacks in The Box and Mac Tonight/Moonman from McDonalds. He has a special move, in-which he'll start rapping, causing a sound wave. This is a reference to the Moonman meme, in-which he raps. "Gary The Fuz-mick Panda": The strongest character in the game. His design is based off of Billy Bob from Showbiz Pizza, and Pandory from "The Hug". His most powerful move is when he'll slam you into a hard steel drum set. "Bar The Cowboy": A cardboard Cowboy, made from the boxes of the restaurants trash. One of his moves using a wip like Simon Belevmount. His design is all a clearly a reference to Arby's Twitter. "Fiesta Emily": She's a hardcore gamer girl, but she also have a party outfit, that looks like Taco Bell's old commercials in the 90's. All of her moves are references to other games (Like her Side move is a punch thats like Ryu's punch, but looks more like Ken's punch). She's just Taco Bell's Xbox ads, as a video game character, that's how hardcore she is. "Gimick Larry": The worse character in the game. While his design looks like alot of Happy Meal Toys, he lacks a moveset, and most of his moves are dodges. {DLC Characters (Third Party)} "Sonic The Hedgehog/Classic Sonic": His moves are from Sonic Mania Plus and Sonic Forces, and he plays just like Sonic. Reason he got in? Sega World. "Pac-Man": He's a Arcade Classic. He also plays like Smash Bros Pac-Man. "Crash Bandicoot": He has alot of his moves from his own games, and the only reason why he's in is to promote the new Crash Bandicoot game. {DLC Characters (Indie)} "Adventure! Freddy": Taken straight from FNAF World, he has a lot of moves from it. With his special being "Pizza Roll 2". "Bendy The Dancing Demon": His moves are actually tooken from his cartoon appearance and moves from the main player from Bendy and The Ink Machine (Herny Drew). "Meat-Boy": He's super MEATY "Mettaton/Mettaton EX": He has moves from Undertale, but also moves from a AU called UnderFell, in-which she carrys a much bloodier chainsaw then what he has in the real game. {Console Only Characters} (For PC) "Sam & Max": They play like how they did from there games, with a crazy final move with them running the fighters over with a "Hot-Ride" (Also PC) "Yandare-Chan": She has alot of swords, knifes, and whatever, just to get to her sempai. (For Playstation) "Parappa The Rappa": His moves are from Playstation All Stars (Also Playstation) "Sweet Tooth": He has alot of more moves from what he has from Playstation All Stars. (For Xbox) "Conker": He swings are a chainsaw, just to give everyone a bad fur day. (Also Xbox) "Banjo - Kazooie": The first duo character in the game, the moves taken from Banjo Tootie and Nuts & Bolts. (For Nintendo) "Yoshi": Like Sweet Tooth, he has alot of more moves then what he has in Super Smash Bros. (Also Nintendo) "Wario": Wario's moves are all original, and tooken from WarioLand and Wario-Ware. Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Chuck E Cheese's Category:McDonald's Category:Wendy's Category:Burger King Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Conker Category:Banjo Kazooie